


War In My Mind, So I Just Ride

by artificial_ink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy loves boys on bikes, F/M, Hot Rod Fetishes, Sex Dreams, Steve is a little shit sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy may or may not have a hot rod fetish but she definitely isn’t having lewd thoughts about Captain America…</p>
            </blockquote>





	War In My Mind, So I Just Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Darcy/ Steve story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Been wanting to post it for a while.  
> Special thanks to my beta, birdie-does-sci-fi. Who helped me get the story into better shape and gave me some info about NYC's bar scene. You're the best! Even if I'm impatient.  
> Spoilers: This does not follow the timeline of Captain America 2, though it may have influenced some of underlying suggestive things. No spoilers for the movie are in this though.  
> The title is taken from Lana Del Rey's song, Ride.

Being a resident of Stark Tower had major perks, particularly if one was besties with Thor’s ladylove. Darcy could attest to this, specifically with the aid of her Instagram account, which may or may not have been in huge violation with SHIELD’s NDA agreement. It started when Natasha was vetting Jane. That, of course, led to a scrutinizing of Darcy (wherein eyebrows were raised and smirks were had). That led to mani-pedis with Pepper whenever Natasha was in town.

In addition to pampering with the most badass redheads to ever exist, Darcy did yoga with Bruce, had Nerf gunfights with Clint and drank some of the most delicious and expensive booze with Tony. She held stargazing picnics with Jane and Thor and sometimes giggled with Steve over Chinese takeout and movies.

Family bliss lasted around four months. Steve moved to Brooklyn, saying he needed space of his own. Darcy’s new family seemed to shrink just a bit. But, Darcy understood why he moved. Steve had gone through a bad break-up with Beth, though the details had been kept rather tight lidded. Roughly three months into a perfect relationship and it just seemed to deteriorate through his fingers. It had been hard on Steve but two weeks after moving, he started seeing Sharon Carter. They seemed perfect for each other. Both with equal parts blond, pretty and kick-ass. Darcy figured Steve needed to move on with his life and moving house was a good means of facilitating that. As much as she missed him, he probably had a few memories of Beth poking around the Tower. How could Darcy blame him for that?

It didn’t really stop her moaning about losing her movie partner to Jane’s half listening ear. They were supposed to go through AFI’s top 100 American movies of all time and had only made it to 11 before Steve left.

Darcy still saw Steve around the Tower and the labs so she couldn’t complain too much. Overall, life had taken a turn for the better and she wasn’t going to take it for granted. She was even taking an online course to finally finish up her degree. The humour over the fact she just needed 6 more credits didn’t escape her. Life was finally coming together for old Darcy Lewis.

So, of course, something had to go wrong.

 

* * *

  

“Thank god,” Darcy sighed as Natasha fast-roped into the HYDRA facility Darcy was being held captive in. Before Darcy could warn her, Natasha took out the guard rushing into the cell with a few quick moves.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you out,” Natasha assured.

After a rather harrowing kidnapping and some smacking around, Darcy had been thrown into this shitty HYDRA cell for about five hours. She’d first been placed in a small workroom where they demanded she rebuild the Bifrost teleportation prototype. She ended up making a log cabin style house with the pieces provided. Needless to say, they weren’t happy. 

Once they realised they’d kidnapped the political science intern and not the genius girlfriend of Thor, there wasn’t much reason to keep her. At least that’s what she worked out with her two high school semesters of German. Any longer in this cell and Darcy would have been dead. The reality of that had yet to sink in and she wasn’t looking forward to that moment. Darcy almost hugged Natasha in relief. Instead, she looked up at the rope and gave it a small tug.

“You got a ladder, right?”

A large explosion sounded overhead and Natasha covered Darcy. The hole she had come through filled with flames and smoke. Dust littered through as Darcy coughed.

“Sorry, we’re taking the long way out,” Natasha said, reaching to touch her earpiece. “I’ve got her, we’re heading out.” 

“Great,” muttered Darcy.

“Stay behind,” Natasha ordered, falling back into SHIELD mode as quickly as she’d hopped into this hellhole. Darcy didn’t need to be told twice. They moved quickly, then stopped every so often for Natasha to shoot around corners at incoming HYDRA agents. The agents fell like dominoes as Natasha occasionally engaged in hand-to-hand combat. She punched, kicked and used the agents’ strength to her own benefit. Within every move, there was an air of grace- as if Natasha was performing a deadly dance with the swell of men that never ended. Darcy briefly wondered where they all came from. How did HYDRA find so many men willing to die for the cause? She didn’t dwell on it too long, not really wanting to put real personalities to the men lying motionless around them.

The stream began to taper off, when a HYDRA agent landed at Darcy’s feet. Darcy tried to step back, running into the wall behind her. While Natasha was busy knocking out the last few left, the man at Darcy’s feet reached out and took her ankle in a tight grip. This time, she shouted.

“Hey! Get off!” Darcy kicked the man in the head but his helmet did more damage to her than him. A violent tug to her leg brought Darcy down on her ass, hitting her head on the wall behind her. She shut her eyes tightly, letting the worst of the pain pass.

For a split second, Darcy was sure this was how she died. The noise around her seemed to silence as she looked at the agent digging his fingers into her ankles and all she could think about was how she never got to watch _Sunset Boulevard_ with Steve. And that was totally unfair.

Just as that inane thought went through her mind, the agent gave another tug on her leg, and suddenly awareness flooded back to her. She reached out next to her to grab anything. Her hand found a machine gun and Darcy swung it over her head to whack it against the agent’s shoulder. With an angry scream, he let got of Darcy’s leg, only to grab it again with his other hand. Just as Darcy lifted the gun to hit him once more, a gunshot rang out. The agent’s grip relaxed and he fell to the ground one final time.

A strangled gasp left Darcy’s throat. She looked up to see Natasha filling her gun with a fresh cartridge. Darcy spared a last glance at the fallen man. Guilt filled her when she thought about how he probably had a family and life of his own. An open hand fell in front of her face and Darcy recognised the Widow’s bite around the wrist. Without a word, she took it and let Natasha pull her up.

“We’ve got a couple more corners. You’ll get through this. I know you can,” said Natasha firmly. Darcy looked into her eyes and saw the conviction. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly through her mouth, Darcy nodded, trying to suppress the panic she was feeling.

She’d taken down Thor and lived through an alien invasion in London that defied the laws of physics. A few hundred HYDRA agents with Natasha by her side was a walk in the park. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Darcy picked up the discarded machine gun and squared her shoulders before following Natasha.

They turned the corner only to be met with another hall full of HYDRA agents heading their way. Natasha cursed in Russian and Darcy’s stomach dropped. Long moments later, Darcy accepted that she was going to die in a firefight. She was kind of okay with that. Just as she lowered her gun, a mechanical roar made her to look up. Captain America was driving through the crowd on a motorcycle. The sound of the engine and the sight of the Cap taking down bad guys while driving the black and silver beast sent shivers down Darcy’s spine. She told herself it was just adrenaline and fear mixing. There was no way she was inappropriately turned on right now.

Within a short minute, Captain America and Natasha had the HYDRA agents either on the ground or running away for backup.

“I like upgrades,” Natasha grinned.

“Is that yours?” Darcy asked, feeling a blush rush to her cheeks that wasn’t because of the running.

“Yeah, I got the call when I was out. It seemed the quickest way here,” Steve answered, turning the bike around. Their conversation was cut short when there was another blast behind them. It shook the ground and was followed by the sound of about twenty marching footsteps headed their way. 

“Hop on!” ordered Steve and both women didn’t need to be told twice.

That was how Darcy found herself gripping tightly onto Captain America’s waist. It would have been another on her list of perks if it wasn’t for all the death and destruction happening all around them. She could feel the tremors of Steve’s motorcycle between her legs and his body covered with the tight fitting suit underneath her fingers. Behind Darcy, she felt Natasha twisting, shooting off rounds wherever she could. The first gunshots rang loudly in her ears before she focused on the roar of the engine in attempts to drown them out. If Darcy closed her eyes, she could almost pretend they were out for a joyride and not bringing down a HYDRA facility. 

* * *

 

Darcy wasn’t entirely sure of the exact sequence of events that led her to a SHIELD briefing room with an agent who introduced herself as Gail Lockhart. At one point during the Avenger take over, Natasha had launched herself off the motorcycle and Darcy had been bundled into Thor’s safe arms. After that, things got hazy. She was pretty sure she had fallen asleep.

The dark gray room lacked warmth and windows. Cold air was being pumped in. The florescent lighting was starting to hurt Darcy’s eyes. If Darcy looked to her left, she could see a steel door that matched the small steel table and two chairs.

The chairs weren’t comfortable. Coolness seeped into Darcy’s ass and she shivered, trying to warm up her bare arms by rubbing her hands over the goose bumps. In front of her, Gail had placed a steaming coffee in a small paper cup. For once, Darcy didn’t want coffee. She just wanted to go to bed.

Not a word was uttered since Gail entered, coffee in one hand and manila folder in the other. For that, Darcy thanked Gail for having some victim managing skills. Truthfully, she would have preferred talking to Natasha. Now that Darcy thought about it, Natasha was probably debriefing her own account of events somewhere else. Looking to her right, Darcy noticed the wall seemed a little smoother and she could almost make out her reflection. Having a one-way mirror in here didn’t surprise her.

“You should drink. It’ll make you feel better,” Gail said gently, pushing the cup closer to Darcy’s hand. The agent looked to be in her early thirties with a blonde bob and kind brown eyes. With a sigh, Darcy brought the cup up to her nose and sniffed. It didn’t smell like shitty pot coffee so she took a small sip. The liquid warmed her throat and chest as it trickled down. When most of the cup was finished, her shoulders relaxed. Eventually, Darcy looked back up to find Gail wearing a satisfied smile.

“It’s not shit,” Darcy said. It came out more as a croak.

“I make good coffee,” Gail winked. “Do you think you’re ready to tell me what happened?”

Her tone was no-nonsense. Obviously, avoiding the topic wasn’t on the table. Letting out a long sigh, Darcy nodded. She began the story of how she had been buying coffee grinds for the lab. When she walked out of the store and turned a corner when someone grabbed her and shoved her into a van. Darcy had been too engrossed in looking at her phone to even notice anyone coming. That detail made shame bubble up.

Doing her best to detach as much as possible, Darcy continued to discuss how, with a bag over her head, she couldn’t see anything. Despite that, she did her best to remember every sound and smell. By the time she had started to describe Natasha taking out agents, the coffee was gone and Darcy felt completely dethatched from herself. She wasn’t sure if it was a way for her mind to cope or if Gail had put something in her drink.

When she finished, Gail pulled the manila folder from the side of the table and took out a few pictures. She slid them in front of Darcy.

“Do you recognise these photos?” Gail asked. There were four in total, all with various Instagram colour filters. As her eyes flicked to each picture, her stomach dropped.

The first was a selfie of her and Thor, both cross-eyed and tongues sticking out. The second picture was slightly blurry but Thor’s white-toothed grin was unmistakable. In the third picture, mew-mew hung on Jane’s coat rack. The final frame was a stealth picture of Steve and Thor. Steve was mixing a bowl of batter as Thor chewed thoughtfully on a cupcake. Darcy’s eyes were drawn to Steve, with a peaceful grin and a fleck of batter on his cheek. This was the picture Darcy looked at the longest. It made her gut tighten. 

“They’re…from my Instagram account,” Darcy admitted. Her body tensed up again. Dread filled her.

“We think HYRDA has been keeping tabs on you via your social media accounts,” Gail said and Darcy closed her eyes, letting out a bitter huff. Of course her it was her Instagramming that had gotten her into trouble. As it sunk in, her bitterness tinged with guilt. Social media had been her downfall.

Darcy kept her eyes closed, feeling tears prickle. Taking deep breathes, she attempted to rationalize. A paparazzi photo could have as easily caused her kidnapping, she tried to tell herself. But no…she was the one who had caused this. The one who had put the whole team in danger.  

“Do you think there’s anything else you could have posted or even kept on your phone or computers that compromise SHIELD or Jane Foster’s research? Something that might have made HYDRA think you knew details of Foster’s Bifrost related equipment?”

Before Darcy could gather her thoughts, there was a loud bang on the door. It echoed through the room. Both Darcy and Gail jumped up. Darcy’s body tensed and her hands gripped the sides of her chair while Gail turned around in annoyance.

“I’m in the middle of a briefing,” Gail said, turning back to Darcy. “Now, where were we? Yes, what else can you tell us about Foster-”

Another bang cut off Gail’s curt tone. This time, it was more violent, causing a thin dent to merge in the middle of the door. Standing up and pulling out a gun, Gail told Darcy to get down and helped turned the table over so that it blocked Darcy. Panic gripped Darcy as a thousand explanations ran through her head. Most of them included HYDRA storming SHIELD.

Gail pointed her gun towards the door and Darcy ducked behind the table. The sound of the door slowly creaking opened filled the room. Shivers ran down Darcy’s spine.

“Captain, stand down,” Gail ordered, a hint of relief in her voice mixing with irritation.

“I have a bone to pick with you, Agent Lockhart,” Steve said, voice as steely as than the furniture in the room. That was when Darcy popped her head over the table. In the doorway, Steve stood in his suit, armed crossed and shield strapped to his back, face lined with stoic wrath.

“I’m in the middle of a debriefing,” said Gail, slowly tucking her gun back into her thigh holster in a sign of good faith.

“Consider it over,” Steve gave her a tight smile.

“Is that an order?” asked Gail, crossing her arms. Steve took a step into the room and revealed Thor was standing him with a grim expression.

“I don’t like how you put civilians in danger,” Steve accused, taking a step closer to Gail. The agent stepped back, towards the table.

“You’ll have to take that up with my SO,” said Gail. She sounded nervous, even though she stood tall and didn’t balk at Steve’s unspoken threats.

“Given that it was your idea to allow a civilian to be kidnapped in order to find a HYDRA base, I think I’ll continue without your SO present,” Steve said and this time, Darcy spoke up.

“What?” Darcy shouted, quickly standing up.

“We never intended for her to be kidnapped. She was just meant to draw HYDRA out. I swear, her safety was our number one concern,” Gail promised but both Steve and Thor were not moved by her explanation. Just as Darcy considered speaking up and asking what the hell was going on, Jane flew into the room and engulfed Darcy into a bone-crushing hug. The astrophysicist pulled Darcy out of the room, muttering curses against SHIELD. Too tired to insist on watching the drama break out, Darcy let Jane push her into one of Stark’s cars and towards safety.

Within two hours, Darcy was taken back to Stark Tower, bathed and preoccupied in some pretty nice cuddling with Jane and a bottle of tequila. It was strange that most of the grime of HYDRA’s kidnapping had gone down the drain with the dirty water. The worst she had gotten was a large bruise and a few scrapes. It only reminded her how lucky she’d truly been. The worse would have come if the Avengers didn’t arrive so fast. And she could live with that.

Knowing that SHIELD dangled her in front of HYDRA like a carrot in front of a dim horse made her mind spin. So, Darcy tried to rationalise everything. Even though so many died, it hadn’t exactly been by her hand. At the end of the day, she sort of helped the Avengers take down a HYDRA base. She also protected Jane. If Jane had been the one actually taken, something worse might have happened. Not only to Jane but also to the entire universe.

It might have been a cold way of looking at it but Darcy had already seen destruction in Puente Antiguo and London. Maybe she was getting better at handling the memories. She knew that it wouldn’t be the last, what with the company she kept. Her fear ebbed and while the danger of another kidnapping was there, the tequila was already numbing her paranoia. An appointment with the SHIELD psychiatrist was scheduled for tomorrow so she’d see if anything suppressed decided to rear its ugly head. Any questions she had for SHIELD’s civilian policies just had to wait.

So, Darcy shared a blanket and bottle with Jane, watching Pixar movies until the early hours of the morning. Eventually, Thor, Clint and Tony joined, piling onto the sofa so they had to sit on top of each other to fit. Natasha even made an appearance, sitting comfortably at Darcy’s feet like a cat. Finally, Bruce joined, bringing warm popcorn to share. As Flik found his place in the colony, Thor ran fingers through Darcy’s hair and Jane snuggled into her side. The only thing that could have made it better was to have Steve there. He was still family, even if he ran away to Brooklyn. Though he was probably having post-adrenaline sex with Sharon, which was probably pretty great but not as great as Pixar and popcorn. In Darcy’s humble opinion.

With each movie, Darcy’s eyelids grew heavier. Eventually, she was tucked into her bed by the Avengers and fell into a comfortable sleep.

 

* * *

_They were on Steve’s motorcycle. Trees blurred past them, endless tarmac laid out in front them and beckoning them onwards. Wind whipped at Darcy’s hair and clothes, the smell of Steve’s leather jacket filled her nostrils. Suddenly, Steve pulled over to the side of the road. He turned around and leaned down to kiss her._

_Somehow, Darcy found herself sitting backwards on the seat in between Steve and the handlebars. He shucked off his jacket and Darcy pulled off her shirt. Closing her eyes, she let the feel of Steve’s hands slowly running up her sides engulf her senses. It made a shiver run down her spine. Darcy opened her eyes a moment later to realise they were naked. She didn’t dwell on the detail._

_Steve’s blue eyes burned for her, running over her pale flesh. It warmed up her skin. Hands followed the gaze, strong but gentle, rubbing and squeezing. Lips were captured in a rough and messy kiss. Darcy arched towards him in pleasure before letting him lean her backwards. The gas tank was smooth underneath her skin._

_Her legs hooked over Steve’s thighs and pulled their bodies closer together. The rev of the engine rumbled through Darcy’s body as she ran her hands over his pecks and shoulders. She enjoyed Steve sucking at her neck, holding her over the bike in a tight embrace, letting her hair spill over the handlebars._

_Then without warning, Steve filled her. She gasped as he licked a line between her breasts._

 

* * *

 

Darcy woke up sweaty and breathless. Her sheets were rough against her skin and she was uncomfortably wet between her thighs. After a few attempts at tossing and turning, it was rather evident she wasn’t going to fall back asleep. So she lay awake, staring at the ceiling. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear Steve’s stuttering breaths in her ear, feel his face buried in her neck as his muscles tensed under her fingers.

With a huff, Darcy dragged herself out of bed with the intention of a shower and maybe getting some data input work done at the lab. She was _not_ going to masturbate to Steve Rogers. It was crossing a line she didn’t even want to toe. They baked and watched movies. Sometimes cuddled. Nothing more. 

 

* * *

  

“Did you know Steve has a motorcycle?” Darcy asked Jane one morning, two weeks after her kidnapping, walking into the lab and checking that they were the only ones in it. She had another night of sex dreams staring Steve Rogers. Last night, he’d worn his shield strapped to his back. He didn’t do anything with it in the dream but it had still made an appearance along with the hog. Whenever she thought about them, uncomfortable shivers ran down Darcy’s spine. Things were kind of getting ridiculous. If this was how she was processing trauma now, she wasn’t sure she liked it. Darcy needed to find a suitable, realistic way to end this.

As she placed a cup of Starbucks coffee in front of Jane, the astrophysicist stared at Darcy with calculating eyes. They stared in silence for a long time before Jane finally answered.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you have a problem.”

“A problem?” scoffed Darcy. Jane raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, do you or do you not have a hot rod fetish? I was trying to keep you from stalking Steve and making a fool of yourself.”

“What?” Darcy squeaked indignantly. It was somewhat true. Darcy’s first boyfriend was the bad boy in school who owned a muscle car that had seen better days. He was an asshole but she’d lost her virginity in the back of that car. They were fond memories.

She wasn’t sure what had come first: the unhealthy fetish for muscle cars and bikes or the attraction to the douche bags that drove them. Darcy had come to the unfortunate conclusion that her type was the sleazebag. Either way, the relationships always ended with spectacular crash and burns. Jane had the pleasure of witnessing three of them.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you have no sudden attraction to Steve,” Jane demanded, crossing her arms. Darcy met her gaze.

“I have no sudden attraction to Steve.”

“You’re lying.”

“Ugh! Fine! I’m having sex dreams about him. I saw him while I was out getting coffee and I literally ran the opposite way. What’s wrong with me?” groaned Darcy, slumping against the counter and burying her face in her arms.

“You like guys with muscle cars and motorcycles. I like buff guys with high diction. We all have our flaws,” Jane shrugged, going back to writing in her notebook. Darcy peaked out from her arms.

“Yeah but you have a buff guy with a heart of gold.”

“And an ass of steel,” nodded Jane, smiling complacently. “But Steve’s got a heart of gold too. And a nice ass. Seriously though, I think this could be good for you. Liking a guy who’s a decent human being.” 

“He’s also got a girlfriend. One that could kick my ass with just her pinkie,” said Darcy.

“Oh.” Jane’s face fell. “Then you’re screwed. And not in the way you want.”

“What am I gonna do?” whined Darcy. “We’re all supposed to go out for drinks tonight. I can’t look him in the eye without thinking about all the nasty things we’ve done.”

“You mean you dreamed you’ve done,” corrected Jane. “Just don’t look him in the eye. Or the crotch.”

“Thanks Jane,” Darcy rolled her eyes and added, “Always with the logical advice.”

“You’re welcome,” said Jane, not fully catching the sarcasm. “Don’t worry. Once you start talking to him you’ll remember what a nice guy he is and loose interest. You’ll be dating another jackass this time next month, I guarantee.”

“That’s actually really depressing Jane.”

 

* * *

  

The bimonthly Avengers Drink Night was being held at a dive bar on Cliff Street called The Iron Horse. It was a rowdy place with loud voices, a warm atmosphere and cheap drinks. People danced and did body shots on the bar while there was also a swing that was often hopped onto. A bartender breathed fire when asked and for five bucks, you could get random booze poured into your mouth. It wasn’t a favourite of a few in the group but it had been Clint’s turn to choose and no one could argue with the picker. Besides, the crowds didn’t normally recognise the Avengers so they enjoyed some degree of anonymity here. All the bartenders knew who they were but were tipped well enough that they didn’t use them as a publicity stunt. On a Friday night, the place was packed, music blasting and a few groups dancing by the jukebox.

The moment Darcy entered the bar she saw the back of Steve’s head. Instead of heading towards his small table, she made a beeline for the bar and ordered a shot and a drink, downing them rather quickly. All the while, Jane sent a knowing glace over her Malibu and pineapple. They shuffled over to the jukebox to put in a few song choices before running into Clint. Jane left to join Thor while Darcy was shuffled back towards the bar for another drink.

She didn’t have to worry about making an ass of herself in front of Steve as she was already wrapped up in an argument with Clint about the best type of liquor. Her second drink was finished as quickly as the one before. By the time she had reached the bottom, the alcohol was pleasantly buzzing in her veins and the crowd around her was a blur. Tony slipped in next to Darcy and began to add his opinion about Scotch while buying them all a go at the ‘Wheel of Misfortune’, earning them various shots.

Eventually, with a fourth drink in hand, Darcy scanned the crowd and noticed Steve was still alone at his table. That struck her as odd. Normally by now, he’d be hitting the pool tables. She half walked, half bunny hopped over. Steve’s raised brow greeted her when she stumbled into a chair ungracefully, sitting across from him. A smile followed when it was clear she wasn’t injured and Darcy’s stomach did flips. A pleasant tingle started to build between her legs.

“Hi Steve,” Darcy grinned, righting herself so she was properly sitting

“Hey Darcy,” Steve replied. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Alright.”

“Just alright?” asked Steve, brow furrowing ever so slightly in worry. The concern made her gut jump like she was going down the first dip of a roller coaster.

“Yeah. I haven’t been sleeping well,” shrugged Darcy, taking a long sip of her drink. A Johnny Walker and Coke, maybe? Clint bought it for her.

“Oh,” frowned Steve. “Because of HYDRA?”

“No. Yes. Sort of,” Darcy tumbled through the words. It earned an adorably perturbed expression from Steve. “I mean. HYDRA sucks Nazi ass. Totally.”

“I’ll drink to that one,” chuckled Steve, raising his beer towards Darcy before taking a long sip. “But if you need to talk, I’m always a call away.”

“Thanks Steve,” Darcy was touched by the offer.  “The sleepless nights are ‘cause of you though.”

“Is that why you ran away from me this morning?” asked Steve. Hurt laced his words. A lump formed in Darcy’s throat. He’d seen her?

“No. Yes. No! It’s not bad! I just couldn’t face you. I mean, I’ve been having sex dreams ‘bout you,” Darcy blurted, covering her mouth with a gasp when Steve’s eyes widened. “I mean. I ran away ‘cause I didn’t want to jump you. Not that I would. You have Sharon. She’s fuckin’ awesome and would break my kneecaps. God. Don’t tell her I dreamed we fucked on your bike. Wearing the shield too. Shit, she’ll kill me.”

The more Darcy talked, the more Steve’s mouth gaped open. There was something dancing in his eyes but Darcy was too embarrassed to take a closer look.

“Not that she has to worry. Or would. I mean, look at me then look at her. I totes understand why you’re with her. Talk about full package.”

“Uh, you…dreamed about us?” Steve cleared his throat and licked his lips. Darcy tried not to stare at his mouth and was pretty sure she nailed it.

“Yeah. I kind of have a thing for muscle cars and bikes and the assholes that wield them. But you’re not an asshole. You’re a good man. And that actually turns me on more,” Darcy whispered the last sentence conspiratorially but then she snorted and broke down into giggles. “I bet you save puppies on the weekend. With your heart of gold and ass of steel. It’d totally tap your ass of steel for America. I can’t believe I told you that. I’m kinda drunk.”

“I can see that,” Steve said, a smile creeping back. “Just so you know, not saving puppies on my time off.”

“God, I’m horny,” Darcy let slip and burst into more giggles, “and I miss ya Steve! Not ‘cause I’m horny. I miss our movie nights and talking and friend cuddles. But I also want you to stick it to me. _A lot_.”

“Darcy,” said Steve slowly, pausing to let a breath out through his nose. Darcy thought she saw a flash of pity in his eyes and she looked away in shame. The sting was strong enough to burn already. As he began to build up to the inevitable letdown speech, a new song started blasting through the speakers. “Sharon and I-”

“Oh my Thor!” Darcy cut Steve off as she realised the song, with a swing beat, was the one she had picked. “My song! I have to find Jane.”

Picking up her drink and what was left of her dignity, Darcy slipped off the chair and scanned the crowds for Jane. She saw Thor instead and headed towards him. By the time she reached Thor and inevitably Jane, Darcy was already singing loudly with the words of the song.

“He’s a one stop shop, makes the panties drop. He’s a sweet talkin’ sugar coated candy man!” Darcy sang into Jane’s ear.

“Hey there,” Jane smiled, letting Darcy drag her into a dance. Thor laughed loudly, his voice easily heard over the crowd.

“Did you have a nice chat with Steve?” Jane asked but Darcy just shrugged and continued to sing, letting the words and upbeat music wash over her sorrow. Soon, she and Jane were making rather terrible but cute attempts at swing dancing. People around them began to clear a circle so they weren’t in the line of fire as those who would normally speak up, didn’t. Thor, who was smiling over the two ladies, appeared a rather formidable foe for anyone who didn’t think they were adorable. It suited Darcy fine. She just wanted to drink, dance and forget.

 

* * *

 

The morning after, Darcy woke up sprawled out on her bed, still in last night’s clothes and with one hell of a hangover. With a pitiful groan, she thought back to the night before but drew a blank after watching Clint and Tony argue over rye whiskey. Edging towards the edge of her bed took a gargantuan effort but her bladder beat out the pain. Her knees were mostly the problem and she could feel large throbbing bruises already forming.

When she returned to her bed, she had stripped down to her underwear and noticed a tall glass of water and aspirin sitting on her bedside table. Thanking Jane, Darcy took the pills and finished the glass. She crawled under her blankets and made a cocoon, hoping her headache would be gone the next time she woke up.

 

* * *

  

By Sunday morning, Darcy had fully recovered from her hangover and was eating toaster waffles when she got a call from Jane.

“Hey bosslady,” chirped Darcy.

“Good, you’re alive,” Jane said. “The scanner found something weird. You good to come in? It’s gonna be an all-nighter.”

“Yeah,” sighed Darcy, knowing she didn’t plan much other than sitting on her ass and watching movies. Might as well sit on her ass in the lab and stare at a screen.

“Bring coffee and munchkins,” ordered Jane cheerfully and Darcy rolled her eyes. As of late, Jane had become a bit of a coffee snob. Which, for Jane, meant she demanded Starbucks over 7-Eleven. But she also loved munchkins so Darcy had to buy Dunkin’ Donuts down the street then stop by Starbucks on her way up. They had a special card for coffee budget though, so it wasn’t like it dented her paycheck. It got her a bit of fresh air and as long as the weather was decent, she was okay with it.

Within twenty-five minutes, she was transferring snacks and drinks to Jane’s outstretched hands. Jane was wandering around the lab, gathering equipment and putting them onto a trolley. 

“Anything Nobel Prize worthy?”

“Hard to tell but I think I made a breakthrough in rebuilding some of the Bifrost. Which means we’re going on a fieldtrip,” Jane announced, excitement underlining her words. She handed Darcy their coffee machine. It had seen little use since they started working in New York but if Jane was bringing it along, this must be big.

“Somewhere fun I hope. Disneyland?” Darcy tried.

“Ithaca. We may be gone for a few days so pack some clothes before we drive off.”

“Oh. Cornell’s there, right? Nerdy boys with trust funds. I can work with that,” joked Darcy, knowing if she needed to pack clothes, she’d probably need to pack Jane’s as well. And loads of snacks. 

“Well, if nerdy boys are what you want, I can deliver. We’re going to the Fuertes Observatory,” Jane said grandly.

“Mmmm, yummy, socially awkward boys.”

“Ahem,” Steve Rogers coughed at the doorway. Darcy whipped around, cheeks already burning. It wasn’t obvious how long he had been standing there and how much of the conversation he’d overheard but he was leaning against the doorframe with an amused smile. He wore his normal outfit of a button-up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows and dark slacks. Never in her life had Darcy ever thought a man wearing slacks would turn her on but right there in front of her stood the exception. Her face started to heat even more and she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach.

“Hey, Steve.” Darcy said, tightening her grip on the coffee maker.

“Hey, how are you?” asked Steve and Darcy found herself focusing on his lips. His bottom lip was lush and just really needed to be sucked. Or be on her face. Or…

“Darcy?” Jane’s voice shook Darcy out of her daydream.

“Huh?”

“I asked how you were doing,” Steve grinned. “You were, uh, pretty out of it Friday.”

“Oh god, I didn’t do anything too embarrassing did I?” cringed Darcy. “I don’t remember anything past getting drinks at the bar. So if said something to you, I swear I didn’t mean it.”

Deflating slightly, Steve swallowed and shook his head, digging his hands into his pockets.

“No, not really. You were just pretty out of it. I was around so I thought I’d check in.”

“Thanks, that’s really sweet. If my dignity is still intact then I’d say I’m doing pretty good,” Darcy shrugged it off, secretly relieved she hadn’t made too much of an ass in front of Steve.

“Hey, you mind helping us carry some stuff down to the car?” Jane jumped in.

“Sure.”

“Great, here, start with this,” Jane plucked the coffeemaker out of Darcy’s hands and offered it to Steve. With a puzzled look, he took it as well as the keys Jane pulled from her pocket. “It’s the red SUV parked out front.”

“I thought you were anti-using men to lift the heavy things. Because of feminist reasons,” Darcy said, not able to resist poking at Jane’s odd behaviour and earning a glare from Jane.

“It’s not that heavy,” Steve admitted, frowning at the coffeemaker.

“Then I’ll thank him in my speech,” Jane said, ignoring Steve’s input.

Deciding it was better not to get involved, Steve left. When he was out of earshot, Darcy turned to ask Jane what the hell had gotten into her but was met with such a look of exasperation that her words were forgotten.

“You seriously don’t remember anything about Friday?” asked Jane.

“I _did_ do something stupid, didn’t I?”

“Well, you got drunk, starting dancing and singing to songs you thought symbolically represented your relationship with Steve, got us kicked out of the bar, smacked Steve on the ass shouting it was for America, tripped on the sidewalk then passed out.”

“That’s bad,” Darcy wrinkled her nose. At least it explained her bruised knees. It was also definitely karma that she couldn’t remember groping Steve’s ass. That just wasn’t fair. “What did I do to get us kicked out of Iron Horse? I didn’t think you could get kicked out of that place.”

“Well, you started to swing on the swing and kicked a few bottles and bartenders over. They weren’t impressed. Actually, I think you were aiming for one of the bartenders because you thought she was making eyes at Steve.”  

“”Oh god,” moaned Darcy, burying her face in her hands, not able to recall any of the night as hard as she tried. Though it did sound like something a jealous, super drunk version of herself might do. “So you think he knows?”

“Actually, I don’t think so,” shrugged Jane, going back to stacking equipment onto the trolley. “Most of the whining you did was in front of me and Thor but Thor didn’t really understand what you were talking about.”

“I don’t whine, I angst,” Darcy insisted, wanting to hold on any mild form of dignity she might have stored somewhere.

“Call it whatever you want but I have a video on my phone of you and Clint angsting out _Wrecking Ball_. You lick his face and Tony waves a lighter in the background. That’s actually when you started swinging,” said Jane absentmindedly, completely missing Darcy goggling at her.

“I groped Steve _and_ licked Clint and I don’t remember any of it?” groaned Darcy. “ _Not_ fair.”

“Then you probably don’t remember Steve carrying you back to the Tower and tucking you into bed?” Jane pursed her lips, looking between two barometers she had recently upgraded.

“So what you’re saying is, I had the best night of my life and I remember none of it? Really, do we need all this? Doesn’t the observatory have most of this stuff?” Darcy pulled the two barometers out of Jane’s hands.

“You can never be too sure. Besides, you know I like to use my own equipment,” Jane took back one of the barometers and placed it onto the trolley. “Why don’t you go and get packed? Buy some snacks and a bag of Starbucks grinds and come back. I’ll gather some information from Steve. Covertly.”

“Oh no,” Darcy turned to follow Jane whizzing about the lab but stopped when she became dizzy. “No, no, no! You can’t do anything covertly. Jane! You’re going to end up telling Steve and then Sharon’s gonna find out. Remember her? His girlfriend. The one that can kill me and make it look like an accident?”

“Oh yeah,” Jane paused thoughtfully but then shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t worry. I have it all under control.”

“The last time you said that, something exploded and we had to evacuate the building,” Darcy pointed out.

“You got to ogle firemen. Don’t start complaining now.”  

 

* * *

  

Jane did not find out any useful information. Just as she was getting past polite small talk with Steve, he got called away on SHIELD business. So, all Jane had been able to do was ask Steve about the weather and compare it to personalities of women before he left with a quirked eyebrow. While Jane had been rather proud, it still meant Darcy was back to pining after Steve from a distance.

And after a few days out in Ithaca, Darcy had become content with that. If she was really honest with herself, she knew deep down that nothing would have happened anyway. Darcy just wasn’t Steve’s type. He obviously preferred the women who could keep up with him at work. Not the ones who sat behind computers, looking at cat memes. But everyone needed a fantasy and so Steve was now Darcy’s. Him and that damn motorcycle.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t often that Darcy poked around SHIELD’s New York base but today, she had to act as liaison for Stark Industries. It was mostly because Darcy was one of the few who could put the Bifrost research into layman’s terms and Jane was still sour at SHIELD for a myriad of reasons so refused to go herself. Today, she had to update SHIELD on progress about mending the Bifrost and find out what they could to do assist, if anything. Jane had found some crucial information last weekend in Ithaca. While the Bifrost wasn’t going to be fixed tomorrow, actual options seemed to be forming. All of it was rather exciting, even for Darcy who only understood every fourth word of Jane’s when she spoke in astrophysics tongues.

Darcy arrived early in the hopes that she could find the right department that would give her another iPod. HYDRA had taken her bag and it wasn’t likely that it would be found in the wreckage and returned. Stark already promised her another taser but she’d leave the iPod to SHIELD. They hadn’t reimbursed her for the first one but maybe that added detail would help her cause. Besides, she must be owed some sort of compensation for being put into harm’s way.

She found the department and they denied her request with a snort of superiority. So, as revenge, Darcy was stealing office supplies. Petty, perhaps, but she felt completely justified as she threw off-brand post-its, high-lighters and even a stapler into her large purse. It didn’t strike her odd when she noticed everything was the cheaper, off-brand version, given how stingy SHIELD seemed to be with reimbursements. They probably didn’t have much left over with all the guns they bought, Darcy noted bitterly.

The cathartic process had just come to its close when she looked up to the highest shelf above her and saw a brand new label maker. It looked to be the expensive kind too.

Score.

“Mama needs a new label maker,” Darcy smirked, jumping up to try and grab it. She only pushed it back further. “Seriously?”

“Need some help?” Steve asked and Darcy whirled around, caught in the act. She refused to look guilty under his scrutiny, feeling a blush coming on as she saw Steve crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” said Darcy, trying not to imagine Steve in only a leather jacket and boots. She was failing. It didn’t help that his blue patterned button-up looked great on him. God, she wanted to lick his chest…

Without another word, Steve ambled over and stopped a hair’s length from Darcy, pushing her further into a haze. The smell of Old Spice filled her nose, making chills run down her spine. He leaned over, letting his stomach brush up against her as he pulled down the label maker. The little of him that was making contact forced all of Darcy’s senses to go into overload. Her skin was on fire, causing her insides to melt. When he pulled back, she had difficultly breathing.

“I didn’t know SHIELD let you use their supplies,” Steve said, voice low. Darcy swallowed nervously before replying.

“They don’t. They refused to reimburse my iPod a second time so I thought I’d reimburse myself.”

That got a chuckle out of Steve. He leaned in close again and for a hopeful second, Darcy thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he reached behind her. Though, now her face was touching his rock hard chest. She did her best not to audibly squeak or nuzzle her face further into his pecks. A sound that might have resembled a strangled whimper made its way out.

“Then you’ll need batteries,” Steve offered her a back of AA batteries and she took them, along with the label maker. There was nothing in his face that suggested he had heard her or if he did, he was just ignoring it.

“Thanks,” Darcy tried to offer a flirtatious smile but had a feeling it looked creepier than what she was aiming for. It didn’t bother Steve either way, who simply took a step back and for a moment, Darcy thought she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

The sudden distance was a relief. It cleared Darcy’s head somewhat. “Oh, Jane told me about Friday. How I made an ass of myself. And groped yours. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Steve promised, turning to walk away. Just as he reached the doorway, he mumbled, “besides, it was kind of fun.”

“Come again?” Darcy asked but Steve was already gone. In the end, she told herself she must have hallucinated the last part.    

Darcy sought out an air-conditioning vent, hoping to cool herself down. It only helped a little. Steve’s body rubbing against hers predominately took up her thoughts. Her skin still prickled with heat and unfortunately, a familiar longing roiled in her gut. Not the way she wanted to enter a meeting with scientists. Though, it might make it more interesting. And maybe if they decided she was a pervert, they might stop asking Jane to check in.

When a hot breath hit her ear, she turned with a gasp, expecting to find Steve. Instead, Barton was watching her with a shit-eating grin.

“Whacha doing?” he asked, looking up at the vent above them.

“Just…hanging out,” shrugged Darcy nonchalantly. It didn’t fool Clint. He raised an eyebrow and took in her pink cheeks.

“You sure? ‘Cause you’re standing under a vent, huffing and I’m pretty sure also moaning. What’s got you hot and bothered?”

“Oh yeah? Well, what’s…up with your face?” scoffed Darcy, cringing at the way she automatically reverted to defence. She wasn’t guilty. Nope. Not at all.

“Hey, I’m just trying to start a conversation,” Clint said, crossed arms showing he didn’t care her for attitude. “You’re the one getting your panties all twisted.”

“My panties are none of your concern,” Darcy said pertly, focusing her attention back to the air pumping out of the vent.

“Lick a guy’s face and now you want nothing to do with him? That’s cold, Lewis. Cold. I thought we shared a moment. You just broke my heart a little.”

“For like a month after we met, you didn’t bother learning my name and called me ‘the one with boobs’. _Now_ you wanna make a move on me and whine when I say no?” Darcy asked, mirroring Clint’s stance and calling his bluff. She didn’t buy his pout, not for one second.

“I still don’t know why you think that was an insult,” shrugged Clint. When she rolled her eyes, he let out a noise of enlightenment. His smirk made Darcy’s stomach clench. “Oh, this is about Cap, isn’t it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah you do. I heard you crying about him Friday. What happened? Did you offer to tap his ass for America? I wouldn’t use that line a third time if I were you,” Clint waggled his eyebrows and Darcy let out a frustrated huff.

“I have a meeting to go to. Barton, in the meantime, I sincerely hope you get knocked out by a back of dicks,” Darcy said, turning on her heel and walking towards the elevators. Behind her, Clint called out.

“What? Why are you angry? Hey! I’m just sayin’, you have a shot with Steve. I’m not lying!”

When the doors of the elevator closed, Darcy tried to stamp out the surge of hope she felt. She wasn’t going to fall for Barton’s trick and make a fool of herself.

Her mind replayed the conversation in her mind. “Wait, a third time?” Darcy wondered aloud, her cheeks beginning to redden at more possibilities of what else she may have done or said on Friday.

 

* * *

  
   

The next time Darcy saw Steve, a week had passed and he was in the labs with Natasha, testing out new toys Stark and Banner created. For some reason, Jane was feeling generous and lent Darcy to Stark. Normally, Darcy appreciated the occasional change of scenery and did genuinely like snarking with Tony but she didn’t trust Jane’s intentions. For once, they were not for the betterment of science.

Natasha was already in the lab, using her upgraded Widow Bites on an unfortunate human dummy riddled with Shockwatch indicators (the only Pepper approved concession Tony was allowed to use that made him feel like a Mythbuster) when Steve walked in. Instead of Steve’s normal button up and slacks, he wore a tight black shirt, jeans and a worn, black leather jacket. For the first time in Darcy’s life, her underwear literally evaporated. She had joked about it to Jane many times before but this was the first time it actually happened. At least, that was the best way to put into terms the sudden and all encompassing urge to just wrap her legs around Steve’s waist before begging him to take her away from the madness.

“I didn’t take you for a greaser,” Tony said, bringing Darcy out of the thoughts that revolved around rubbing her face on Steve’s jacket.

“I promise you the resemblance stops at the jacket. Not much of a singer or dancer,” Steve smiled.

“Not even _Summer Nights_?” Natasha asked.

“No, though for the right dame, maybe _You’re The One That I Want_ ,” Steve mused, shooting a glance towards Darcy that she was pretty sure happened to be accidental.

“You watched _Grease_ without me?” pouted Darcy and for a moment, Steve looked genuinely remorseful.

“Sorry, Sharron’s a huge fan. Made me sit through both of them more than once.”

“Now _that’s_ love,” Tony said as Darcy let a painful jab of reality remind her why she shouldn’t find Steve as sexy as she did. “Too bad-”

“I didn’t come here to talk about Sharon, I came here to try on a new suit,” Steve cut in sharply.

“No need to be rude,” sniffed Tony, pointing towards the mannequin wearing the new and hopefully improved Captain America suit. “Change behind the screen.”

After Steve donned his suit, Darcy almost wished he put his leathers back on. They were ill fitting when compared to the suit. It hugged his body perfectly, accentuating his perfect shoulder to waist ratio and draping across his bubble butt. Darcy really wanted to nibble it.

To make matters worse, he began to stretch and flex.

“I don’t know Stark, I think it’s a little tight. Don’t you guys think so?” Steve asked, turning around and lifting his arms. Darcy saw his ass tighten and she stopped a sigh from leaving her lips just in time. 

“JARVIS took your measurements. They should be fine,” Tony insisted, crossing his arms, affronted at the suggestion his creation was anything but perfect.

“Yeah, maybe. I guess it just needs to be worn in,” Steve did a couple of quick squats. “What do you think, Natasha?”

“It looks fine to me,” Natasha said, not affected by the absolutely sinful way his muscles rolled.

“Darcy?”

“It’s totally hot,” Darcy muttered. Everyone turned towards her and she widened her eyes at the slip. Clearing her throat, she began to frantically fan herself with her hand. “It’s hot in here. Is no one else hot? I’m hot. How ‘bout I get us all water. Cold, cold water.”

With a strangled gasp, Darcy ran out of the lab before anyone could ask her what was really wrong.

 

* * *

 

“What are you up to?” Natasha caught Steve, now back in his civilian clothes, at the elevators. Before he could press the down button, she slipped herself in front of him and leaned against the wall. Now successfully blocking his means of escape, she pinned him with an accusatory glare.

“I was gonna grab lunch. You wanna join?” Steve asked innocently.

“You know what I’m talking about. What was all that with Darcy? She’s standing under a vent and muttering to herself right now. What’s your game?” There was something of a maternal possessiveness in her tone he didn’t miss. It also answered the unspoken question of where Darcy had been for the last 20 minutes. Steve felt a surge of pride and satisfaction.

“No game,” Steve insisted, knowing this spider wasn’t going to back off. Information wasn’t the only thing pushing her this time.

“Clint told me about Friday. Said Darcy’s got a thing for you. I’m surprised it took him this long to notice. I’m also surprised you noticed in the first place.”

“Can’t I have a bit of fun?” Steve shrugged, not really knowing what compelled him to explain himself to Natasha. “She told me she’d been having some racy dreams about me. Before I could tell her about my feelings she spouted something about us never happening because of Sharon and ran off. When I talked to her about it after, said she didn’t remember any of it. She was…drunk as a skunk, so I believe that part.”

“She doesn’t know about you and Sharon?” Natasha’s brow raised in genuine surprise. “Then she also doesn’t know why you and Beth broke up.”

“I thought you’d be happy that I was flirting for once,” Steve began to consider just lifting Natasha away from the elevator buttons. 

“I am,” insisted Natasha, “I just hoped the other person would know you were flirting. So you know, maybe she could flirt back.”

“You gonna tell her?” asked Steve, not able to control the look of disappointment on his face.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, I’ll get around to it. I just…wanted to have a little more fun. I kinda like getting’ her all hot and bothered. I mean, she’s been making me feel that way for months. Just a little friendly revenge.”

“Careful Cap, not sure I like the look of retribution on you,” Natasha warned, stepping away from the wall. “And you’ve got 48 hours before I tell her myself. You might like Darcy hot and bothered but I don’t think you’d like her plotting revenge against you.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.”

“This is a whole new kinky side to you,” Natasha smirked, pressing the down button. Steve rolled his eyes. “If I’d known that, I would have tried to hook you up with Shauna down in Research. Word is, she has a couple intimate piercings.”

“I don’t want to know where or how,” Steve insisted, walking into the elevator when the doors pinged open. When a mischievous glint shone in Natasha’s eyes as she followed Steve, he knew she would tell him exactly where and how with a few unneeded details thrown in over lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Clint said. He found Darcy the next day back in the labs with Jane. Looking up from her laptop, Darcy spared the archer a sceptical glance.

“Must not have been too long. I’ve been here most of the day.”

“You’re sneakier than you let on.”

“So what do you want bird man? We’re in the middle of important science.”

“Correction, _I’m_ in the middle of important science. You’re googling hardware stores,” Jane said.

“Well, I’m _contributing_ to the important science.”

“I guess-”

“I’m here in the name of love,” Clint said over them. Both Darcy and Jane began to laugh. Clint’s brow furrowed. “That sounded better in my head.”

“Should I start calling you Cupid?” asked Darcy, scribbling addresses down onto a notepad.

“Hey, tease me all you want. I have important intel regarding a particular super solider. It may be of interest to you,” Clint said innocently. That certainly made Darcy’s head shoot away from the haphazardly compiled lists and numbers of hardware stores.

“Spill.”

“Well,” began Clint, “I can’t say how I know or the exact details _but_ Steve likes you. So you should tell him how you feel.”

“That’s your intel? You _think_ he likes me?”

“I don’t think, I know.”

“How do you know?”

“I…if I told you then it means I’m betraying Steve’s trust. I don’t want to be on Captain America’s shit list.”

“You’re about to be on mine if you don’t tell me what you know,” Darcy crossed her arms and pinned Clint with her bitchiest stare.

“Pff,” scoffed Clint. “I’ve been on your shit list now for how long? I’m not scared. Trust me. Just tell Steve how you feel. You _do_ like him, right?”

“She likes his motorcycle,” Jane said. Heat rose to Darcy’s cheeks. She was tired of blushing. It seemed to be the only thing she did nowadays.

“Really? Never took you for a biker babe.”

“I’m not,” Darcy insisted but she could tell it fell on deaf ears.

“She is,” Jane mock whispered.

“Whatever. Both of you can shut up ‘cause even if Steve does like me, it doesn’t matter. Sharon’ll kick my ass.”

“Why would she kick your ass?” asked Clint, face scrunching in confusion. It was almost cute.

“Because she’s Steve girlfriend. A possessive one too. You remember what she did to that agent who was vocal about trying to steal him away.”

“To be fair, that was a bitch move and I still think Sharon shouldn’t have been responsible for the co-pay,” Jane insisted and Darcy had to agree. Don’t break girl code unless you want to face the consequences. And Darcy sure as hell didn’t want to face them when Sharon Carter was bringing down justice.

“They broke up. I know she’s still upset about it but she’s not gonna attack you if you make a move. She knows why Beth dumped Steve. She’ll respect that.”

A number of thoughts raced through Darcy’s mind. Knowing Steve wasn’t with Sharon made her stomach leap in excitement. Then she remembered that Steve hadn’t bothered to tell her. The past few days played out in her mind and she remembered his strange behaviour. Steve rubbing up against her in the supply closet, his leather jacket, flexing and cutting Tony off before spilling the beans about Sharon.

The little shit had been playing her this whole time.

Acute embarrassment and outrage filled her. She was also very turned on but that was something she’d have to explore another time. 

“What do you mean, ‘why Beth dumped him’?” Jane asked, bringing Darcy’s attention back to the odd insinuation.

“He…didn’t tell you?” Clint’s Adam’s apple bobbed at a nervous swallow. “Crap, I’m gonna be on his shit list.”

“Clint, what about Beth and Steve?” Darcy tried to grab Clint’s arm but he already backed away.

“Beth and Steve? What about them? Who are they? I don’t know anything. I’m speaking nonsense. Don’t believe anything I’ve said since I walked through that door.”

“You’re a terrible spy,” Darcy told him and he gave her a cheeky smile. “How have you stayed alive so long?”

“Honestly? Luck and a thick skull,” Clint shrugged before running out the door. With a huff, Darcy began to pack her things.

“Where are you going?” asked Jane.

“To change. I’ll be back in a couple hours for the meeting. Two can play this game,” announced Darcy, leaving the lab in a flurry.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Jane sighed to no one, but was soon distracted by her equations. All thoughts of Darcy’s plight were soon forgotten.

 

* * *

 

The Avengers monthly “show-and-tell” was being held today. At first, Darcy assumed Tony Stark just wanted to constantly inform the whole team all the various ways he was amazing. In actuality, Pepper arranged these meetings. Being paranoid super spies, soldiers and scientists, it was best to have everything out in the open. Also, there was some merit to ideas coming from the most unlikely of places. It was a nice way for everyone to keep up to date with each other’s research as well as discuss different gadget possibilities and failed missions.

For the meeting, Darcy donned a black dress with a 40’s vibe that showed off all her luscious curves. She paired it with red pumps, red lips and delicately applied eyeliner. Covering the outfit with a fitted trench coat, she anticipated a big reveal.

When she and Jane walked into the meeting room, they saw they were the last ones to arrive and made their way quietly to the end of the table. Steve caught Darcy’s eye as she sat down. He sat up a little straighter under her gaze. A raised brow suggested he knew she was up to something but not what. He’d chosen the black leather jacket ensemble again today. Darcy felt butterflies start to float in her belly.

“So, did anyone bring a sharing stick this time?” Clint asked, looking between Darcy and Steve nervously. “I have a lot of feelings today.”

“I thought we agreed that was your job,” Bruce smiled.

“You had one job Barton and you fucked it up,” berated Tony. Not at all concerned, Clint rolled his eyes.  

“It wouldn’t be the first time in my life.”

“I kinda like it when we all try to talk over each other,” Natasha grinned, leaning back in her chair and propping her feet onto the table. Her hands settled comfortably on her stomach. “It’s better than reruns of _Maury_.”

“Well, since I’m the only one here with who has TV personality, allow me to begin,” Tony said grandly, and in the centre of the table holograms appeared of the Iron Man suit. Groans were heard from both sides of the table.

“Do we really need to hear about the new wifi feature in your arc reactor?” Clint huffed.

“Yes. And JARVIS, make a note to explore that option.”

“Of course sir.”

For the next fifteen minutes, Tony began a lengthy, in-depth discussion of all the ways he improved his suit. The only people who looked remotely interested were Jane, Natasha and oddly enough, Thor. Occasionally, Thor would ask a question or offer a suggestion, which then increased Tony’s technobabble.

So, with that distraction, Darcy began her torture. Starting with her hair, she occasionally ran her fingers through it and swished it to show off her neck. Every time Steve’s eyes flicked back to her, she considered it a few points in her favour. Eventually, she propped her arms on the table, lifting up her breasts.

While she maximised her hair and chest potential, she let the pencil between her fingers tap an uneven rhythm on the table. When she got bored, the end went between her teeth so she could lightly nibble on the eraser.

That caught Steve’s full attention. His eyes widened at the action. With what she hoped look like innocence, she kept her attention on Tony, pretending she wasn’t watching Steve from the corner of her eye. At one point, Steve sent Natasha a glare. Which was…not what Darcy expected. The spy ignored it, and Steve’s attention was focused back on Darcy with a speculative quality. Not knowing what to make of it, she decided not to dwell.

Finally in retaliation, Steve took off his jacket to reveal a tight gray shirt that outlined his pecks. Darcy tried to ignore the way his body moved as he reached over the table to grab a glass and pitcher of water. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he slowly drank. Warmth spread through her body. When he finished, Steve took a deep breath and exhaled. Darcy couldn’t take her eyes off the steady movement of his chest.

Overheated, she pulled off her coat. Steve’s eyes darkened. The warmth pooled between Darcy’s legs. A low whistle from Tony pulled Darcy’s attention back to the head of the table.

“Someone’s getting lucky tonight,” Tony looked Darcy up and down appreciatively. “Hot date?”

“Jane and I are hitting the bar after this,” Darcy said. All eyes turned to Jane for confirmation. The tiny astrophysicist was busy writing down notes. When Darcy jabbed her side, Jane looked up but was confused at the stares. “Jane, tell them how we’re going out after this.”

“Uh, we’re going out after this,” Jane parroted. Suddenly, she understood Darcy’s angle. “Oh, I mean, yeah. To find Darcy a man. Because…she would like one.”

“A man?” Steve asked.

“Yep,” nodded Jane, popping the p. Darcy already regretted bringing Jane into this. “A big, pretty man. Filled with sperm.”

“Count me in,” Natasha smirked, lightly tapping Steve’s shoulder with the back of her hand. In reply, he gave her a grim frown as Darcy kicked Jane under the table.

“Count me out,” Clint grunted disapprovingly. Though his pout was directed more towards current actions than a future ladies night out at a bar. Catching his eye, Natasha squinted at Clint, which began a silent conversation.

“Okay,” Tony crossed his arms, annoyed at the interruption and inside jokes he obviously wasn’t apart of. His eyes scanned everyone seated with a strange look, deciding what next to do in order to gain control. “Steve, want to share with the class?”

“Sure,” Steve stood up, tightening his biceps and squaring off. Darcy put her pencil back into her mouth and Steve let out a heavy breath. “Uh, I guess we could talk about the latest HYDRA mission.”

“Take it away,” Tony sat down in his chair. Leaning back, he watched Steve, wondering if his plan to have the Cap father everyone into behaving was going to backfire horribly.

“I think it went pretty well. I’m happy with the team working together. Just,” Steve paused thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head. It was done in such a way that his shirt rode up, giving Darcy view of his lower abs and those pelvic lines that made her mouth water. Even though she wasn’t standing, Darcy’s knees wobbled. Her pencil dropped from her mouth and onto the table. As her IQ plummeted, Darcy forgot to care she was ogling pretty openly. She needn’t have worried because everyone else also stopped what they were doing to watch Steve. The men watched in slight confusion and the women in open appreciation.

“Okay,” Tony said loudly and pointed at Steve, then to Darcy. “What the hell is going on with you two?”

“For the record,” Clint interrupted, raising his hand, “I just want everyone to know I feel unsafe.”

“Wait,” horror scrawled across Tony’ face, “Are you two having sex right now? ‘Cause I’m not entirely sure I want to be apart of it.”

“Not _entirely_ sure?” asked Bruce, afraid of the explanation Tony would provide.

“I’d have to weigh the pro of seeing Darcy’s boobs against the con of Steve rubbing his naked body against mine.”

“I’m not sure which part of that upsets me more,” Steve said, outraged and a little queasy.

“Boobs,” Darcy answered, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

“Naked Tony!” Clint shouted at the same time with a smirk. Somehow, that became the catalyst for everyone talking over each other.

“Darcy wants to sex Steve now she knows he’s single,” Jane blurted.

“Jane! What the hell!” Darcy jabbed Jane.

“I’ll have you know Barton, I am a fine specimen,” Tony insisted.

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” gagged Clint.

“You told her?” accused Steve, turning to Natasha.

“I didn’t say anything Rogers,” Natasha said crossly.

“Clint told,” clarified Darcy.

“Shut up, Darcy,” Clint ground out.

“Wait, Darcy didn’t know about Sharon?” Tony asked to no one in particular.

“Shut up Stark!” Clint warned.

“I do now!”

“I think we should all take a moment,” Bruce begged, knowing it was completely futile but that he had to at least try.

“I agree wholeheartedly with the doctor,” Thor added.

“That’s why she’s trying to seduce Steve,” Jane said again, earning another jab. “Ow! That hurts.”

“That’s funny ‘cause Steve’s trying to seduce Darcy,” Natasha grinned at the red in Steve’s cheeks.

“This is why we need a sharing stick!” Clint shouted angrily.

“Natasha, will you cut that out?” Steve murmured.

“So if Darcy doesn’t know about Sharon, does that mean she doesn’t know about Beth?” Tony said loudly, grinning when everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

“Stark, don’t you dare,” growled Steve. His anger was cut short when Darcy spoke up.

“Steve, what happened between you and Beth?”

It had been at the back of her mind the past few hours. Obviously something bad happened between him and Beth. He’d never told her what but she knew they’d ended on a terrible fight. To know that she somehow had been the reason for his grief, for maybe even his moving out of the tower, made guilt weigh down on Darcy. She waited for Steve’s answer. He tried avoiding her gaze. Shuffling his feet and chewing on his lip, Steve let out a puff before looking her in the eyes solemnly.

“Beth didn’t like us spending time together. I kept telling’ her how you only saw me as a friend,” Steve’s jaw clenched tightly. With a sigh, he relaxed and continued. “She asked me one day, asked if you suddenly got interested, was I certain I wouldn’t leave her for you. I couldn’t look her in the eyes and say no. So she left to save us both the trouble.”

“Oh.” That was the only thing Darcy could say. Suddenly, all her feelings for Steve became very clear and yet so complicated. This whole time, Steve had been wanting more from her. While she what? Pinned over jerks and messed with his heart without even realising it. And the thing that got Darcy interested in him was a stupid motorcycle. What she felt seemed so trivial and unworthy of him.

“I do not understand,” Thor reached out to take Darcy’s hand. “If you and the Captain both desire one another, do not let your pasts prevent you from happiness.”

“Thanks.” Darcy tried to smile but it wobbled back into a frown. Taking her hand back, she threw her notepad and pencil into her purse before leaving. “Sorry, I…I have to go.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy laid low for a while. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what else she could have done other than face Steve and there was no way in hell she was ready to do that. She spent a lot of time thinking about Steve though. About the way he smiled and the fuzzy, warm feeling it always ignited in her. She thought about how he made her day better and how much she’d missed him these past months and how the hell hadn’t she realise any of this before?

Almost a week later, when she was a little more willing to show her face in public, she ventured out into the common room to wrap herself in blankets on the couch and watch _Casablanca_. She still couldn’t bear to watch any of the other AFI picks without Steve.

Halfway through, Steve appeared. They looked at each other, guilt in both eyes. No one spoke. Eventually, Steve joined Darcy on the couch, letting his hand rest against her foot. At the simple touch, electric tingles surged through her body.

“I’m kind of an idiot,” Darcy said, right when Rick was convincing Elsa to get on the plane. Steve turned to her, words of contradiction already on his lips. “No, I am. ‘Cause apparently I’ve been head over heels for you this whole time and I didn’t even know it.”

A smile quirked the corners of Steve’s lips but he stayed silent, willing to let her talk through everything she needed to get out of her head.

“I thought the only reason I liked you was because of your motorcycle. It was only the extra icing though. ‘Cause I’ve liked you for so long but I didn’t want to ruin any happiness you could of had. With Beth or with Sharon. You were always off limits in my mind. When I saw you on your bike, I guess I couldn’t stop lying anymore that you were kind of the perfect man. You also treat me like a human being, which blindsided me.”

“If I’d known you like motorcycles so much, I would have taken you for a joy ride a lot earlier,” Steve chuckled. When Darcy looked down in shame, he reached over and took her hand in his. The small gesture gave her hope. Once Darcy looked up again, Steve continued. “I didn’t really know you when I first started dating Beth. In the end, she and I didn’t work out. Don’t ever blame yourself for that. To be honest, we would’ve left on worse terms if I’d let it go on.”

“Still,” insisted Darcy, “I probably shouldn’t have been cuddling with someone’s boyfriend. Was I the reason you moved out of the tower?”

“There were a lot of reasons…” Steve began but tapered off when Darcy pinned him with a stare demanding the truth. “You were one of them. Yeah. I thought maybe if I’d spend time away from you, I’d get over you. I also wasn’t too keen on that jerk you started seeing.”

“Oh Johnny. Huge lapse of judgement there,” Darcy smiled bitterly, scrunching her nose at the memory of her most recent ex. Owned a Trans Am (amongst other shiny cars) and an ego bigger than the state of Texas. He kind of looked like Steve though, now that she thought about it. Actually, a lot like Steve. He also saved the world on occasion. Damn, Darcy was dense. “Though I guess my life is sort of full of them.”

“Look, I’m not perfect either. I’ve made a lot of stupid choices,” Darcy tried to interrupt but Steve refused to let her get another word in. “No really, a _lot_. I regularly jump out of planes without parachutes. Beth dumped me ‘cause I was fallin’ for another dame then I was too chicken to tell her how I felt. Then I dated another who shot me.”

“Sharon _shot_ you?” Darcy was flabbergasted. There really wasn’t much she could say to that. Her past relationships had gone up in flames but not literally.

“Yeah,” Steve huffed, still annoyed at the memory. “I mean, she wasn’t completely in her right mind and I guess I sort of understand why, but...”

“I almost slashed Johnny’s tires,” admitted Darcy. Steve laughed.

“He deserved it. Actually, if you still want to, I’d be more than happy to do it myself.”

“Getting Captain America to slash someone’s tires for me. Does that make me a terrorist?”

“Well, you sure are the prettiest goon I’ve ever seen, doll face.”

“Steve Rogers, are you talking ‘40’s to me?”

“Guilty as charged.” Darcy snorted a laugh at Steve’s wink. “Look, I want to make this work between us. It doesn’t matter how you realised you liked me. It shouldn’t matter who we used to date. Thor’s right. Let’s not let our pasts keep us apart. I really like you and now you like me. That’s all that matters. That’s all that should matter.”

“When did Thor start giving such great advice? He should have his own talk show.”

“So what do you say? Should we give this a shot? See where it goes?”  Steve asked seriously.

Leaning forward, Darcy answered Steve with a kiss. It landed half on his mouth. Despite the bad aim, Steve made up for it in enthusiasm. Aligning their lips, he tugged her bottom lip between his and rested his hands on her hips. His mouth was warm and her lips tingled pleasantly. Darcy’s blanket mostly separated them. When she tried to push it away, she only succeeded in tangling herself even more and bumping her glasses against both their faces. They broke apart when they couldn’t stop laughing through their noses.

“See, terrible choices. And terrible execution of them,” Darcy said, taking off her glasses and quickly wiping the smudges off.

“Not what I imaged kissing you would be like,” Steve said gravely. For a moment, Darcy’s stomach dropped. Then Steve grinned. “It was so much better.”

Pulling out a pillow from under her, Darcy smacked Steve in the face with it. He just smiled and helped her untangle herself from the grasp of the blanket, draping it across both their laps

“Do you wanna order in some Chinese? Watch a movie?” Steve asked once she was untangled.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” nodded Darcy.

“Would you like me to order your regular movie night meal?” JARVIS suddenly offered.

“Thanks JARVIS, you’re the best!” Darcy chirped.

“It should arrive in 34 minutes, if I take into account traffic patterns,” announce JARVIS.  

Without another word, Steve lifted an arm and Darcy crawled over to tuck herself into his side. Her head fit comfortably under his chin, face happily pressed against Steve’s chest. His arms wrapped around her and she felt safe. Soon enough, JARVIS began to play _Sunset Boulevard_. After only five minutes in, Steve pinned Darcy under him and kissed her properly. They didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in the story is Christina Aguilera's Candyman.  
> Line about angsting vs whining, stolen from Avengers Lego movie, said by Spiderman.


End file.
